Devices helpful in providing in-vivo imaging are known in the field. Autonomous in-vivo imaging devices, such as swallowable or ingestible capsules or other devices may move through a body lumen, imaging as they move along.
An in-vivo device may collect data from different points along a body lumen, for example lumens of the GI tract, and transmit the data externally for analysis and diagnosis. The GI tract is a very long and curvy path which usually includes content. Content within the body lumens may be any fluid, solid, liquid, gas, particle, feces, rough reduces, fluid bile, or any substance that is not a permanent or stagnant substance within the body lumen.